DDPC49
is the 49th episode, and final episode of Doki Doki Pretty Cure. Synopsis After Bel ate the little piece of Jikochuu, Bel turns into a bigger one, similar to the last one. Soon, he threatens them, and unleashes his power, while the girls then say that they will defeat him, as they will not let him defeat their friends, and all transform. Everyon begins to fight, but Bel's powers are more strong, and throws buildings towards them. The Cures try to dodge them, but Bel acted fast. Soon, Cure Sword performs Holy Sword in which she cuts buldings, while Regina fights with them. Cure Diamond, along with Ace fight together, however Bel overcomes all of them, while the Cures have a hard time fighting. Later, all of them gather and perform Royal Lovely Straight Flush, but Bel is not purified. With his powers then he appears everywhere with his fast ability, and causes all the Cures to be defeated after performing his dark powers. Everyone in the town wonders if they are alright, while the mascots try to awake the Cures. Bel then talks again, but gets inturupted by Cure Heart, in which she again says about love, and hope, but Bel is not happy, and fights Heart brutally, as about to be defeated, Bel then uses dark energy to take Cure Heart's psyche and turn it black, and suceeds as Cure Heart falls on the ground, this panics her friends. Her friends come by, and try to bring her again, as this happens, Cure Heart's psyche suddenly becomes good again, and returns to Cure Heart, who regains herself. Soon, all of them gather, and Cure Heart rises, as all the other Cures give their power, and with the three Legendary Treasures, Cure Heart manages to turn onto her other form called Empress Heart. Soon, Empress Heart fights Bel, and finds it easy, as she also creates duplicates. Later, she kicks him up on the sky, where she also goes, and starts fighting him up there. While, Joe says that now Empress Heart has the power to do everything. As they fight, Empress Heart confuses Bel as they go onto Earth, and space. Bel underwater, then awakes and tries to fight again, while Empress Heart performs a power-up version of My Sweet Heart, which traps him. While he is trapped, all the five Cures gather, and all tell him the power of love, and hope, where all of them smile, soon, all of them suceed, and Bel dissapears. While on the Trump Kingdom, everything becomes normal, and all the citizens returns. While on Earth, everyone is happy, however Makoto says that Marie Ange is not there, but then, Marie Ange appears as she tells everyone about their best, and as for Makoto, who begins to have more feelings, she says to take care of Ai, and they both are the same person. Soon, she dissapears, while everyone misses her. Soon, everyone hugs Ai as they watch her go. Later, as everyone gathers, Ira, and Marmo watch them, while they go away, with a Jikochuu mouse. The next day, Mana, and Rikka go together to school, while Alice, and Reina go on to their school. Jun, along with the others wait for Mana. Soon, Regina appears on their school's uniform and goes along with Mana. Aguri shows her abilty to cook, while Trump Kingdom, and Earth cooperate together because of the whole caused by Selfish King. While in the end, Makoto, about to go to her concert, then shows their friendship. Soon, all the girls are called together, and all transform to save the city from a falling satelitte, as about heading towards to the sky, the girls are together and all pose towards, and say Doki Doki! Pretty Cure! Major Events *Cure Heart gains her Empress Heart for the first time. *Bel is defeated, but is unknown what happens to Ira, or Marmo. *The last episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure marks Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! to take its initial timeslot. Trivia *Almost all characters which appeared on the season appeared. *The uniforms for Nanatsubashi School are shown, however where, or what was the School about was never shown. Character Pretty Cures *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Allies *Regina Villains *Bel *Ira *Marmo Minor Characters *Michiko *Michiko's mother * Aida Ayumi * Aida Kentaro * Bando Sokichi * Hishikawa Ryoko * Hishikawa Yuzo * Yotsuba Seiji * Alice's Mother * Sebastian * Madoka Mari * Morimoto Eru * Itsutsuboshi Reina * Princess Marie Ange Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes